


Cursed

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [25]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: It was hard to imagine that there wouldn’t come a day that this, too, would pass.





	Cursed

It was hard to believe that he wasn’t cursed with the bad luck he’d had. 

When Preston was 12, his oldest brother and his parents died in a raider attack on their homestead, which left him in charge of three little ones. Knowing that they were too far away from anyone else to spot the fires of their burning cabin, he took his siblings and traveled far to the east, hiding in burnt-out cars at night and slipping past more raiders and parties of super mutants until they reached the nearest settlement where they could be helped. 

Standing in the ruins of Quincy, far to the north from where he was from, Preston felt the pull of guilt that he couldn’t stop this place from burning, either. Now another thriving settlement under the Minutemen’s -- the General’s -- loving care and protection, it was more impressive than it had been before. 

Preston knew he’d made the right choice in appointing the red-haired woman as the General when he’d seen how kind she was. There were plenty of people that had the skills to fight in the Commonwealth -- not just out of the necessity of life, but out of actual talent. Sophia was like that, sure, but her true nature of wanting to help people despite getting little in return was what set her apart from the rest. She’d welcomed him and the rest of the Quincy survivors into the ruins of her home and expected nothing else. 

It was hard to imagine that there wouldn’t come a day that this, too, would pass, but he didn’t focus on that now. Instead, Preston watched as the General finished building a shelf for the general store as the shopkeep thanked her with a vigorous handshake. She wiped the sweat from her brow and smiled at her new friend, telling them that “It’s what I’m here for,” and “I’ll be with Colonel Garvey if you need anything else, okay?” 

“How are you feeling, Preston?” she asked him, touching his shoulder. He brought his hand to hers and patted it appreciatively. 

“Blessed,” he lied, but he hoped that someday it would be true.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Preston! He's such an angel and I want to give him the entire world!!! 
> 
> I took some liberties here with his background. As much as I love Preston and all I want is his happiness, a lil extra angst never hurt anyone for character-development purposes. I have a cousin named Preston who lives in Atlanta, so that's the area where I imagine him to be from originally. :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
